t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ThunderClan
Coalfeather let out an exhausted breath, happiness sparkling in her eyes. Her kits had finally become apprentices. The black she-cat approached her kits, nuzzling them with a full purr. Coalfeather flicked her tail, congratulating her kits before trudging over to Birchseeker. With a painful grunt, she sat back on her haunches, her eyes wide. "I keep feeling pains in my stomach, I'm going to have another litter soon as well." She mewed, her stomach slightly bulging under her rippling fur. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:06, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ((Tl;dr means too long; didn't read.)) Dewpaw had attended the meeting with her head hung low, exhausted from the seemingly everlasting heat, but when Featherstar informed her that they would be training, the small she-cat immediately perked up, and, as if she had instantly regained all her energy, she followed her mentor in excited leaps and bounds. "Where are we going? What are we doing? Are we hunting, or patrolling, or... fighting??" ~Dewpaw (Can we just pretend that they have done some training? Like she mastered hunting or something because you were supposed to be a warrior today and we have done nothing.) Featherstar looked at Dewpaw, her eyes bright for the first time in a while. "We will be fighting." She mewed, dropping into a crouch. "You can go first, make sure your claws are sheathed. Remember to be quick and agile, and always go into the attack with a plan and back-up plan. It is much better to know what you are going to do after you pin your opponent for example than to just stand over them doing nothing. Don't give them any opportunity to react."-Featherstar ((Sure, why not.)) Dewpaw glanced at her sheathed paws before looking up at the leader. Breathing a shaky breath of nervousness, she pelted towards Featherstar and leaped towards her, batting at her ear. ~Dewpaw Featherstar raised a paw a lightly pushed Dewpaw to the side, giggling a little. "You are going to have to be more aggressive than that." She mewed, springing forward and leaping into the air, aiming to land on Dewpaw. Dewpaw had grown since she was a kit, and she was almost the same size as Featherstar, which wasn't a big deal because Featherstar was small for a she-cat.-Featherstar Falcongaze let out a purr of amusement. "Its big isn't it?" He chuckled and padded over to the first scent mark. "This is the scent marker. Sniff it carefully. It needs renuing. Would you like to do it?" He asked and sat down. "You basicly rub your head on that tree. And after territory, I'll teach you to tree climb." He smiled slyly.~Falcongaze The apprentice's eyes widened in surprise, but she recovered and before Featherstar could land, she jumped to the side. When her mentor landed, Dewpaw stepped towards her and batted at her flank with all her strength. ~Dewpaw Featherstar flinched a little, the blunt his hurting more than she expected. "Just remember that your strikes will do a lot more when your claws are out." She squared up with Dewpaw again, looking her in the eye. "Try to use your surroundings to help you. We are lucky because we have all these trees to help us." As an example, she ran to the left of Dewpaw, leaping at the tree then leaping back off just in front of Dewpaw, simulating a strong hit and pin down, but not actually hitting her. " Why don't you try that on me?" She sat back down for a moment, then dropped into a crouch again.-Featherstar Dewpaw blinked when Featherstar performed her move, then tensed up and leaped at the same tree, rebounding off it and aiming at the leader with her paws outstretched. The small she-cat struck and attempted to pin the leader down. ~Dewpaw Featherstar rolled with her apprentice, allowing her to pin Featherstar down. She stared up at Dewpaw, proud of her apprentice's seeming talent for combat. "Very well done!" She exclaimed, sliding out from under her. "You did it practically perfect, even better than I did." She shook out her fur, letting the dust fly in all directions. "You will be a great warrior someday." She smiled again before turning around and padding towards Leafclan territory. "Come on, there is something I must do, and I want you to come along."-Featherstar Ebonystreak licked his lips after finishing the biggest mouse he'd ever seen. He deserved it. After rewarding himself, the tom rolled onto his newly-made nest, packed firmly with feathers and fuzz. The nest felt soft under his pelt, a comforting feeling wielding over the proud warrior. With a final yawn, Ebonystreak stretched out his forelegs, curling deeply into his nest as he drifted to sleep. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 21:14, May 29, 2015 (UTC) (What are you doing you need to st vigil...)Whitestar 21:50, May 29, 2015 (UTC) (Who is the deputy of ThunderClan?) Spiderpaw looked up at his mentor cheerfully, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "Can I battle with a few other apprentices?" Flamestar22 18:29, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ((Forgot, vigils are so uncommon.)) Ebonystreak sat outside the entrance, grunting in annoyance. He was a warrior now, he had to go on battles and hunting patrols, not sit around all night. He kneaded the ground with his paws, his ears flicking as the breeze stirred his pelt. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 19:21, May 30, 2015 (UTC) "No." He sighed and finished the territory tour. "It's time to tree climb." He quickly bounded up a tree. "Hook your class into cranies in the bark. The pull with your back legs. Repeat this motion until you get to the first branch." ~Falcongaze Spiderpaw nodded and crouched down low. He looked up at the tree and smirked. Time to make my mentor proud! ''He wiggled his haunches and leapt onto the tree impressively, almost slipping but kept his claws on hold. Flamestar22 20:45, May 30, 2015 (UTC) (Falcongaze is. Ender the longer you take to respond the longer Thicketpaw and Depaw have to stay apprentices.)Whitestar` Falcongaze nodded. "Now push with your hind legs as if you were running. Leap and then unhook your claws. Quickly rebook them or they will slip." He watched his apprentice.~Falcongaze (Okay. On the page, though, it says Stormstrike is deputy, so you may want to fix that) Spiderpaw looked down at his mentor, almost losing balance. Almost falling, Spiderpaw hooked his claws into the tendrils of the bark and let out a proud yowl. He then did his next move, pushing himself forward and leaping into mid-air. Flamestar22 21:37, May 30, 2015 (UTC) *A large raccoon chips down at Spiderpaw as he climbs the tree, threatening to attack as it glares at him from its branch. It jumps down to another one, ready to attack.* (Seriously? >>) Spiderpaw gazed up at the racoon, ready to stumble off of the trunk. He gazed down at his mentor promisingly. Closing his eyes, he leapt to another trunk, trying to make his mentor impressed. Flamestar22 22:14, May 30, 2015 (UTC) (Don't sass me I'll do whatever I want with this mysterious force that raccoon is orotecting its territory.)Whitestar 22:28, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ((White's right, Flame.)) Coalfeather clenched her teeth in pain, the pain in her belly growing stronger with every movement. She leaned over to her side, and plopped onto the ground, letting out a yelp. Breathing heavilly, she began to relax, the pain numbing away. Coalfeather exhaled and started to fall into sleep. - Ebonystreak yawned, his eyes getting bleary as he pulled his shoulders together, obviously bored to the bone. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 02:16, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ((Sorry White, but there are these little things called 'time zones' that people have and I'm not staying up at 4 AM just to roleplay with you.)) Dewpaw gasped at her mentor's words and smiled. Her tail raised, the apprentice bounded after Featherstar, silently thanking Falcongaze for the training he had given her earlier. "What is it? What are we doing?" ~Dewpaw (I'm in eastern standard time right now it is 11:18 pm what time zone are you?) Featherstar padded forward, side by side with her apprentice. ''She'll need to become a warrior soon. This might prove if she is ready. She looked at Dewpaw with a smile before explaining. "Before I begin I want you to know that leaders make mistakes as well." She looked at Dewpaw, hoping this hadn't put her off. "As you know, we have been drinking from just inside Leafclan territory for a while now. But there is a small problem with that, because we don't actually have permission. But today we are going to fix that. You and me are going right into the Leafclan camp and asking Swampstar in person. The reason I am taking you with me is because I need protection just in case a cat from Leafclan decides to attack us. I know you can defend us." She smiled at Dewpaw once more before they passed into Leafclan territory.-Featherstar (Anybody wanna be Longfur's mate? I want her to have one more little atleast and her last mate died sooooo..... Yeah.)Whitestar 03:25, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ((1:45 PM, May 31st, Australian Eastern Standard)) The grey-and-white she-cat nodded eagerly but stayed silent, continuing to follow Featherstar, becoming completely quiet as they passed the border. ~Dewpaw "Spiderpaw!" Falcongaze turned to growl at the Raccoon. "Don't move. You can't handle the branches. Not yet..." He slashed the raccoon's muzzle. Raising his voice, he yowled in fear. "There's a raccoon attacking!" His voice lowered as he tackled the massive creature. They plummeted to the ground as they crashed to the ground. Falcongaze stood up, hissing.☾Darkshine903☽'' 16:41, May 31, 2015 (UTC)'' (It's 2:30 PM right now for me) Spiderpaw gasped as his mentor collided with the fierce creature. "Falcongaze!" He yowled, whipping his head around. Should I run back to camp and get Featherstar? ''Flamestar22 18:29, May 31, 2015 (UTC) (Did Falcon teleport up the tree?)Whitestar 20:46, May 31, 2015 (UTC) *The raccoon chirped as it was knocked out of the tree, foam spitting from its mouth as it slashed its dirty claws at Falcongaze, scoring them across his face.* ((Wat?))~☾Darkshine903☽' 00:52, June 2, 2015 (UTC)'' Falcongaze hissed in pain as the claws ripped through his skin. Blood dribbled out of the wound and he pulled away from the grabby paws that were similar to Two-legs'. He hissed, tackling the creature again and aiming to claw at its throat.~Falcongaze (You had your chance. You don't know whay raccoons can do, huh?) *The raccoon let out another chirp. It easily outsized Falcongaze, as raccoons do. It thrashed wildly, foam spitting from its mouth. It kicked Falcongaze swiftly and slithered out of his grasp. Backing up slightly before squaring up to Falcongaze once more, backing towards its tree.* Featherstar jogged into Thunderclan territory with Dewpaw, a concerned look on her face. ''What was wrong with Swampstar? ''She couldn't see very well into his den, all she saw was his body laying completely still, with Longpaw over him. She was there long enough to know that Longpaw was the medicine cat, so she knew something was wrong with Swampstar. She looked at Dewpaw once more before they padded into camp, sizing her up before muttering to herself. "Wait here." She mewed to Dewpaw at the log entrance before padding over to the apprentice's den. She slowly peeked inside, calling out to Thicketpaw. "Thicketpaw, let's go. It is time for your assessment. Dewpaw will be joining us, as it is her time aswell."-Featherstar )Heroic, Dark, Ender. Let's go we need to get stuff done Dewpaw and Thicketpaw are long overdue to be warriors...)Whitestar 02:27, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike, just finishing off his mouse, rose to his paws before making his way over to Featherstar, his ears pricked. "I see you're taking Dewpaw out for his assessment, and you're well aware that Thicketpaw's ready as well. Would you mind if I tag along to assess my apprentice, seeing that you're already inviting him?" The bicolored warrior asked with a small incline of his head, his amber eyes revealing his cool emotions.Silverstar' 02:29, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar looked at Stormstrike with inquiry. "There is no need. Due to the drought there will be no hunting assessment. I will only be assessing their battle skills, and they will be fighting one another." She smiled at Stromstrike again, happy that he wanted to help assess his apprentice. "I understand your worry and urge to help, Stormstrike, but Thicketpaw will do fine."-Featherstar His tail drooping slightly, the black and white warrior gave his leader a small nod. "...That's understandable, Featherstar, thank you for assessing him. I guess I'll just wait back here, be sure to tell me all about it, I want to be sure he does well." Stormstrike then paused, peering into the Apprentice's den. "...and Thicketpaw, good luck, I expect great things out of you. I hope I'll be able to proudly cheer your warrior name soon." The tom did have an apprentice before, but if Thicketpaw passed, this would be his first apprentice that would become a warrior. After all, Tortoisepaw had died before he could become a warrior.'Silverstar' 02:46, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze hissed and backed away in submission n. "Spiderpaw. Its not worth it. Let's leave. Getting down is like climbing up but backwards. Come on before it attacks again." He stood waiting. (So is my charart accepted?))~☾Darkshine903☽' 03:08, June 4, 2015 (UTC)'' *The raccoon cooed as it watched Falcongaze back, licking up the last of the foam on its lips before climbing back up its tree.* Dewpaw flicked her tail and sat, staring at Featherstar while she approached the apprentice's den. ~Dewpaw (Heroic, do not be a hypocrite. Respond or I will do the assessment without you. Dewpaw and Thicketpaw should have been warriors 2 weeks ago!)Whitestar 13:51, June 5, 2015 (UTC) (Whitestar, I've been busy, I was made an admin on another wiki, and I'm a chatmod on another wiki, I needed to attend to those duties, and there isn't anything I can do. And I've had school, so yeah, I can't be on 24/7. Also I do not have enough time to catch up at the moment.) --- Heroic (Okay, I've managed to secure some time and caught up.) Thicketpaw sighed then approached Featherstar, he wasn't really in the mood to be fighting at the moment, but he guessed he had to. --- Heroic (You won't fool me that easily. I see that you respond to other things on this wikia. There was nothing to catch up on, all you needed to do was respond and read one thing. You do not get to be mad at Silver for not training you, then do the same thing back to me and Ender and wonder why I am annoyed. That isn't how things work. It is disrespectful when you have 2 people waiting on you to respond, and you are seen actuve doing other things. You knew before joining that this clan is fast paced and being active atleast once a day is highly requested.) Featherstar narrowed her eyes at Thicketpaw, a little annoyed by his slow pace. "Hurry up. We need to get this over with." She padded back to the entrance and left the camp, heading towards a good spot for them to spar.-Featherstar (Yes, because I managed to get time to reply to them. I am busy, and still will be for the next week or two. And I wasn't aware this was moving because I'm in a different timezone, and I still have other freaking duties to attend to. And I wasn't mad at Silver, I just have nothing to do on here. And if you think I'm lying about the chatmod and admin part, I have some people that I can get on here to back me up.) Thicketpaw mumbled to himself about something, otherwise remained silent and followed. --- Thicketpaw/Heroic ((Heroic you've been my friend for about 3 years now but I'm not agreeing with you on this one. Sorry, White's right about this. Besides, I know for a fact that you aren't busy, even with your 'duties'. I'm the owner of a wiki which is full of little kids who don't know common sense, and I've been part of several MAPs which have a 24-hour time limit, I'm the owner of a DeviantART and YouTube which I update constantly with animations and artworks that take HOURS to make, and don't say 'school' and timezones keep you busy, because we're in the same time zone and pretty much everyone on this wiki goes to school, yet I still have plenty of time to roleplay here. Also we have a 3-day weekend because of the Queen's birthday on Monday, so you should have extra time to be active.)) ~Aquila Dewpaw excitedly followed her mentor, bumping up against Thicketpaw. "Someone choked on a furball today! What are you so grumpy about?" ~Dewpaw ((Oh yeah I forgot to mention your tendency to bullshit about a lot of things. ~Aquila)) ((When is morning? Ebony needs to finish with his vigil.)) Coalfeather flicked her whiskers, her belly feeling better after she was supplied with herbs. The queen turned on her side, her ears flicking as the warm breeze stirred her thin fur. She churned her paws, letting out a soft yawn. '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:34, June 7, 2015 (UTC) (Yo you can just start roleplaying now. You don't have to wait for a roleplayed day to pass just a real life day. Noone likes vigil so don't worry about it.) Featherstar stopped when they had reached the spot where they had normally trained. "Okay, Thicketpaw, Dewpaw, this is your assessment that will help me determine whether or not you are ready to become warriors. Square up to each other and begin fighting when I say go. Remember sheathed claws and soft bites. Do not draw any blood." She looked at Dewpaw, as if her next words were directed solely to her. "Remember that you have the environment to work with. These trees and dirt are not just what we live in, but they assist us in battle." She stepped back, sitting down and waiting for the apprentices to get ready.-Featherstar (Also, Heroic, it is very easy to get on here and be active, even if it is once a day. I currently play for a AAA baseball team that is sponsered by Combat (a bat company). I play tournaments across Canada and the US. In fact I had a few games today, although we were hosting the tournament. I also have a 85+ average in school that I have to keep up by studying and doing large amounts of homework because I am n grade 10, and I have exams coming up. After all this I still find time to do things with friends, have free time to myself in which I spend playing video games (that I am very good at, if I do say so myself. CoD all day.) and manage to be one of the most active people on here. If you find it difficult to be active, one easy thing to do would be to keep a tab open on the recent activity page at all times. In between whatever you are doing you can quickly switch over and reload the page, and look through what is happening. Also if you have an iPhone or iPod, you can go into safari and type in "talk shadowclan/riverclan/thunderclan/leafclan return of the clans wikia, and you will fin this site. As long as it is in safari, it not delete the page and you can go on your device quikly and check to see if anything happened. Your excuses are not enough to convince me that you can't find even a few minutes to quickly get on here a respond to stuff.)Whitestar 04:04, June 7, 2015 (UTC) (...I hope you do realize some of us aren't as good as managing things, I have a lot of homework atm so my time management is kinda screwed up. And End, be silent, you cannot say anything because honestly you have no idea what I have to do atm.) "I'm just tired." Thicketpaw replied with a sigh. --- Thicketpaw/Heroic ((You have no right to tell me to be silent as if you were some superior to me, which you are certainly not, might I inform you. Don't forget who brought you here. And not being as good at managing things is a pathetic excuse. I've never managed any schedule for myself, except for my DeviantArt, and that's not really a schedule because there are no specific dates on which I post things. There is no managing involved in this.)) Dewpaw playfully cuffed her brother's ear lightly and poked out her tongue. "Aww, you poor thing! We can't have that, our warrior assessment's today!" ~Dewpaw (Oops, did I forget to add 'please' before 'be silent'? Gods damn it I am a derp, also, managing things does effect my timetable slightly or a lot. Also, I would like to say sorry for my outburst hours ago, I was in a bad mood due to falling out of bed and hurting my arm this morning and the fact that two very nosiy dogs woke me up.) "I can still fight." Thicketpaw retorted. --- Thicketpaw/Heroic ((Erm so your letting your anger on us? Lel.)) Falcongaze padded baack to camp, waiting for Spiderpaw. "Come on. Training's over for today." He sighed and curled up into the warrior's den.~Falcongaze "Enough." Featherstar meowed, halting the two. She wanted to get this over with, as she was starting to feel a little ill. "You will begin, now. Fight."-Featherstar Thicketpaw right away entered a battle stance, he lunged at Dewpaw, his claws half unsheathed. His paw was angled for the side of her neck. --- Thicketpaw Ebonystreak emerged from where he was sitting, flexing out his long curved claws into the earth. The massive tom stretched out his spine, twisting his limbs. Finally feeling blood rush down through his body, he pelted towards the Exit of the Camp, flicking his ears to his sides. Ebonystreak panted, his eyes crawling towards the LeafClan border as his tongue shriveled with thirst. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 01:45, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Dewpaw didn't have time to react before she was hit on the side of her neck. She toppled over, all the wind knocked out of her in that one blow. As she got up, she slightly struggled to breathe. "F-Featherstar said claws sheathed! Are you trying to kill me?!" ~Dewpaw "They are shea--" he said before noticing they were half unsheathed, "Oops, sorry." he said. Thicketpaw then moved on, he lunged at Dewpaw again, his paws angled for her front legs, he was attempting to knock them out from under her. --- Thickerpaw Ignoring the apology, Dewpaw saw the attack coming, and jumped upwards to avoid it, landing on Thicketpaw and softly biting his scruff. ~Dewpaw Thicketpaw remained calm, he quickly got up on his back legs and fell backwards. --- Thickerpaw Glancing around quickly, Dewpaw jumped in the nearest bush, crouched beneath the foliage and waiting to surprise attack him. ~Dewpaw Thicketpaw got up quickly, he noticed Dewpaw was gone, right away he bounded up a tree and onto a branch. I guess sneaking off all those nights to train did pay off. ''Thicketpaw thought. --- Thicketpaw Dewpaw watched as Thicketpaw climbed. Silently, she slid out of the foliage and latched onto the nearest tree, climbing it on the opposite side she saw him disappear so that he wouldn't see her climbing. Dewpaw stopped and laid herself on a branch, then looked around and spotted her brother on another branch not far from where she was. Swiftly, she bounded from branch to branch to reach him until she finally launched herself at him, paws outstretched and ready for impact. ''Thank you, Falcongaze! she thought. Extra training is sure useful! ~Dewpaw Ebonysteak leaped across the border, his ears pinned across his head. The tom couldn't stand the dryness in his mouth, beginning to pant as he neared a small river. Bending over quickly, he drank many gulps before running his wet tongue over his chops. The white-pelted tom streaked across the undergrowth, slinking back into his territory. Feeling relieved, he exhaled. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 04:02, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Thicketpaw had somewhat predicted this, but it still surprised him. He barely got out of the way and one of Dewpaw's paws hit one of back legs and made him fall off the tree, Thicketpaw's back hit a branch that stopped him from falling. "Ow." he said as got up, some blood was visible on his back and it was clear he was in pain. --- Thicketpaw As Thicketpaw moved, Dewpaw lost balance mid-air and slammed into a tree. With a grunt of pain, she slid onto the nearest branch and looked down at her brother, her eyes widened at the sight of blood. "Sorry! So sorry!" she hurriedly apologised, silently pleading that she wouldn't get in trouble from Featherstar. ~Dewpaw Thicketpaw slowly got up, "I'm not done yet!" he yelled, revealing that he was faking being in a lot of pain. Although he did get a pretty bad cut on his back that stung alot. He bounded up the tree trunk then leaped at Dewpaw, his paws were angled for her chest. --- Thicketpaw When Dewpaw heard Thicketpaw's remark, she was ready. When he leaped at her, she sidestepped and jumped off the branch, landing squarely on the ground and sharply turning to face his direction. "You're not very good at hiding when you're about to attack someone, are you?" ~Dewpaw Thicketpaw rolled his eyes then jumped down onto the ground and said "Let's keep this fight on the ground, hm?" --- Thicketpaw